


Miracle of Mine

by Medie



Category: Dark Angel, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-01
Updated: 2001-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, they can be just a normal family and hide, but both Dana and John know the clock is ticking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle of Mine

July 4, 2005  
Montana  
4:56 a.m.

She couldn't sleep.

It had been a regular occurrence since that fateful day four years ago when she'd discovered the child she was carrying wasn't normal.

Make no mistakes, when it came to love, there was a great deal for her daughter. The baby was a miracle and no one would convince her otherwise. But the pain that day had brought still wrenched at Dana Scully's soul.

Carefully easing out of bed, so as not to disturb the other occupant, she slipped into her robe and padded from the bedroom. Moving silently down the hall, Dana stopped at one door and peered in. A smile blossomed to her face as she watched her sleeping daughter.

She didn't care what the Lone Gunmen had told her about the Manticore Project. Missy wasn't a killing machine. She was a little girl.

Resting her head against the doorframe, Dana recalled the day that Byers, Langly and Frohike had showed up at her office with grim expressions on their faces. Apparently, Langly had been messing around one evening-hacking into government databases just for practice-when he'd noticed a discrepancy in the personnel of a top-secret military base.

Nutritionists, doctors, teachers, and dozens of other people you wouldn't expect to find working in a top-secret installation.

So, he'd looked into it. That had led him to a record on Dana Scully and the child she carried. A record proving her baby was a genetically engineered super-soldier. Manticore's finest.

Sighing, Dana moved into the room to fuss with her daughter's bedclothes. Missy didn't need to sleep as much as other children – that had come from her genetic engineering, along with the seizures, seeing in the dark and other sundry skills.

The little girl shifted in her sleep and drew her teddy bear closer.

Dana brushed Melissa's glossy red curls away from her face and silently vowed that Lydecker would never ever hurt her daughter. Thanks to Mulder, Skinner and the Gunmen they'd managed to avoid Manticore's forces so far.

Them and, of course, John.

A smile brightened Dana's face as she thought of him. Without hesitation, Doggett had turned his back on the FBI to take her and her newborn daughter underground.

That'd been almost four years ago and they now found themselves on a small ranch in Montana. Safe for the moment.

Melissa stirred and opened her eyes, staring through the darkness at her mother's face. There was a hint of intelligence there that Dana knew came from her daughter's altered genes, and not from any natural source. "Mama?"

"Its okay, honey. Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" Missy reached out to press a tiny hand against her mother's cheek. "You look sad."

Dana smiled and placed a hand over her daughter's. "Just thinking."

"You think too much."

A laugh escaped Dana and she leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead. "You've been listening to me and Daddy again haven't you?"

"Nooooo..." Missy's solemn little face almost convinced her mother.

"Nice try, Half-pint, but I don't think your mom believes you."

Both redheads looked toward the door where John Doggett now stood, a smile on his face.

Missy, very much a daddy's girl, jumped out of the bed to scamper over. "Mama's sad."

Scooping their little girl up into his arms, John grinned. "We'll fix that, won't we?"

Still clutching her teddy bear with one arm, Missy nodded firmly. "Uh huh."

Standing, Dana raised an eyebrow and grinned at her husband. "What're you doing up?"

"Well, I rolled over and no one protested about being squashed so I woke up." Bouncing Missy in his arms, John put on his best innocent face.

Walking toward them, Dana shook her head. "Incorrigible."

"Yes. ma'am."

The drawled response only served to make her smile widen. "Completely incorrigible."

"But fun!" Missy argued.

"That too," her mother agreed.

Now that she was close enough, John's free arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her temple. "How about you two ladies come back to bed and we'll work on sleeping in a little?"

"How little?" Dana asked, fully aware of what her husband considered 'sleeping in'.

"Six?"

"Daddyyy!" Melissa rolled her eyes and shook her head dramatically. "That's not sleeping in!"

"What is, then?" John looked from his daughter to his wife.

"Until ten!" they chorused with wide smiles.

Having achieved the right response, he grinned and adjusted his hold on Missy while guiding them back through the door. "Until ten it is."

The small fugitive family moved out into the hall and headed toward the master bedroom again. For a while, they could forget about the men looking for Melissa and about the anomalies of her genetics that were yet to be discovered.

For a while they could just be a family and enjoy a Saturday morning where the only concern was getting squished when John rolled over.

Eventually it would crowd in again. Either when Missy would point out a sound she shouldn't be able to hear or she'd start to shake and need the tryptophan. Something. But until then, they could forget. They could pretend their daughter was a normal little girl and that they were a normal family. Until then.


End file.
